This invention relates to a fastener and more particularly to a fastener that mechanically connects the ends of an extruded elastomeric automobile weather-strip carrier.
It is known in motor vehicles to provide a weather-strip for sealing around vehicle body openings such as door openings and luggage compartment openings. The weather-strip has a bulbous weather-strip seal for sealing and a U-shaped carrier. The vehicle body panels defining such openings are provided with a sheet metal flange for mounting the weather-strip carrier.
It is known that the weather-strip works most effectively when the carrier weather-strip remains in engagement with the flange and the ends of the weather-strip stay in abutting engagement with each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,945 to Harney discloses a weather-strip carrier with legs to prevent disengagement of the weather-strip from the flange. It is also known to connect or secure the ends of the weather-strip to prevent the ends from walking or moving away from each other and also reduce the possibility of the weather-strip disengaging from the flange. Previous methods of joining the ends include vulcanizing the ends together and gluing a plastic clip between the ends using a hot melting process.
It would be desirable to have a fastener to mechanically join the ends of an extruded elastomeric automobile weather-strip carrier.